She's So Unusual
by AlphaWrites
Summary: Things have been really crapy lately. Like, barn floor crapy. So, in light of Castiel coming back home from As(s)modeus, Sam suggested that they go on an old fashioned hunt. Like the old days. Dean reluctantly agreed and off they went to save some people and hunt some things. But things never really go their way. Or do they?
1. Do You Belive In Magic?

"So get this," he hears from behind the computer. His little brother gently brushes away a strand of long chocolate brown hair and tucks it behind his ear. _God dammit Sammy. Can you please just let me cut your hair?_ This thought is never very far from his mind most of the time. But he humors the giant next to him. It was _his_ idea to look for a case. He thought it would take the edge off of what is currently going on. With all the shit that's been hitting the fan lately, he could really use the break. Jack is missing, mom trapped in another dimension, Lucifer is up and kicking, the impending dickwad, Michael, is threatening to come to our world, and the Brit's back _. I need a drink._ He takes another swig from his beer and Sam's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"There is a report of two kids' dead in Gila National Forest, New Mexico," Sam points to the article on the screen.

"Bear attack. Keep looking," Dean grunted harshly. He wasn't impressed.

"So a bear can carefully rip out teeth, drain people of all their blood, and slice their throats open?" Sam retorted. He is now impressed. Standing up from his chair he makes his way to the other side of the table and looks down at the screen. _Damn. Looks legit._

"Vamp?" he considered.

"What's with the teeth thing though? Do vampires eat human teeth?" Dean shuttered at the thought. _Hope not._ He thought for a moment. Was this _really_ a good idea? I mean, they should be trying to find Jack and get their mom back. _It's fine._ He assured himself. _Donatello is looking into the tablet day and night for the spell. It'll be nice to get out and punch something._

"Might as well check it out," he concluded. With a sigh, the older brother goes to pack his things to get ready but the man at the computer stops him.

"Dean, it'll be quick. This is just to catch our breath. Two days tops and we'll be back to finding mom and Jack. I just thought-," Dean cuts him off.

"Yeah, I know. Use a break, I got it. I agreed to this, remember? I'm getting along Sam, no need to mother me," he announced, brushing the concern off. This earned a frown from Sam and a twang of guilt pinched his chest. And with that, the two brothers packed up into Baby and where off to whatever the hell they singed off to. Apparently, they bit off more than they could chew. Again.

The cold dryness of the air sent chills racing up and down his spine. He pushed away the cold the best he could and focused at the task at hand. _Two dead kids. Case. Solve. Push on._ In the morgue, the doctor on duty, Dr. Moore, gave them range of the corpses after a flash of their badges. Donning on the names of Adams and Houston they uncover the bodies to reveal the horror. Two kids, one female and one male, lay frozen and pale on the hard metal table. They couldn't have been older than 16.

"Sarah Millers and Jacob Cherry. Both have only their complete top row of teeth removed and cause of death is the nice gash in their necks. The paper says their teeth were removed before time of death. I don't know Dean. Maybe it's just another nut-job," Sam recited the report. Hm. As he always says, people are crazy. Snapping on some gloves Dean checks the mouths of the vics. They are indeed toothless. It looks like they were ripped from the root. _Ouch._ As the bookworm read through the reports more he studied the bodies. _What maniac would do this?_ Something caught his eye on the right wrist of Sarah. What looked like a birthmark was a small imprint of a flower. It blended in with the girl's tan skin so it was easily missed. Dean looked to the boy and on his right wrist was the same flower. It was hidden by his dark skin so it would be missed as well.

"Uh, Sam," Dean called. Sam lifted his head from the report and walked over. He showed him the marks on the corpses' arms. "Is this a coincidence or a cult thing?" Dean asked giving Sam a knowing look that only his Sammy would know. With a nod, the boys went out to scope out the locals.

"Sarah was like, my best friend. She and I, we like, totally did everything together. If only she just didn't go off with her fucking boyfriend into the forest she wouldn't be like, dead." The girl, who called herself Jane, glumly recalled her friendship with the late Sarah. She didn't seem like the killing type, but if Dean had leaned one thing throughout his time hunting it was to never judge a book by its heavily caked makeup. Sam comforted the girl and handed her a tissue, he was always better at the comforting bit of the job.

"Can you tell us what she was doing in the forest in the first place? And maybe did she have any enemies? Exes? People that might want to hurt her?" he asked.

"Enemies? Hell no! She was like, the sweetest person. Kinda an airhead, but sweet," Dean looked to her right wrist. _Nope. No flower._ To her left wrist. _None there either. Strange._ Sam put his left hand gently to her bare arm, his silver ring touching her skin. _At least she's not a shifter. One less thing to worry about._ They stared to wear pure silver rings on their fingers. It was an easy way to weed out the real meat suits from the fake ones with a simple handshake or touch on the arm. The Iron Giant over there wore his on his left ring finger. He however, wore it on his right middle finger. He was trying to get laid here!

"As to why they were in that awful place, they were going to this creepy cabin way deep into the forest. Dumbasses," the last part she mumbled under her breath _. Amen girl. What was it with people going to hunted places? Natural selection I suppose._ They wrapped up the conversation and asked a few more people the same questions. The answers were similar in the way that the apparent couple were headed to the forest to see the haunted cabin. However, the reasoning for their actions were scattered. Some said that they were going to screw themselves silly, dumb out of their minds, or just curious. The answers were still getting them nowhere so the brothers hit the books. Or rather hit the interwebs.

"Turns out that there is a local legend about the cabin," Dean reported to his brother. He coughed lightly from the damp and stingy air of the motel room. Sam lifted his head to listen to him. "Yeah, apparently this little girl died there back in 1970. The name of the girl is unknown but they dubbed her the Terror of the Trees,"

"Was she a dentists?" Sam questioned referring to the teeth thing.

"Well she's like 13. Can 13-year-olds be dentists?" Dean wondered out loud. Sam scoffed and removed his computer from his lap.

"Might as well check it out. You game?" As Sam got up Dean sighed long and hard, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I need another beer._ The beginning of a headache pinched at his temples _. More like two beers._ "You ok?" Sam queried.

"If you fucking ask me that one more time I'll jab you in the throat, Sammy," Dean warned. He was _fine_. Just a little tired. Ok a lot tired. But that doesn't mean he gets to quit. Dean looked up at the slight hurt on his little brother's face. He really should be nicer to him, he's only trying to help.

"I was just-," Sam was cut off by a knock at the door. "Saved by the bell," he murmured. He grabbed his gun and placed it on the door and slowly unlocked it. Dean tensed up, ready for anything. He heard a "Cas?" when the door finally opened and relaxed to the point of melting into his chair like a puddle. _That bastard he's supposed to be resting._ He reminded him so as the angle walked into the room.

"Hello Dean," he greeted walking towards the table.

"Come on Dean, he's fine. You don't need to mother him," Sam mocked. _That cocky sonofabitch._

"It is true Dean. You have no need to worry. I have healed from the…ordeal," Castiel assured. "I just thought you two would like some assistance with this hunt," he admitted. It was evident that he needed a break too. The weight of losing Jack once again was visibly crushing him. Dean could practically see the light fading from his halo. Besides, he felt like shit because of the whole Asmodeus thing. He sighed and got up from the chair. _Couldn't hurt._

"We were just going to check out the spooks in the woods, you can tag along," it was like a light shining in a pool of water. A small smile graced his lips (heh, grace) as the team walked out the door and into the woods they went.

The cabin in question was a small wooden house with a small chimney protruding from the roof. It was a little dainty thing with unbroken glass windows. _That's unusual for something that's supposed to be haunted._ In fact, the entire house was nicely kept even with small plants neatly grown around it. It seemed like the two men accompanying him also noticed this fact. _Are we in the right place?_ There was no light emitted from the cottage however, so the spookiness factor still remained. It wasn't as really spooky, just slightly disturbing with the eerie silence and darkness of the night. Still, two kids are dead and this was the place they were headed.

Gathering up courage, the boys stepped into the house and were greeted with creaking floors. As they squeaked through the house, Sam tested the rooms with an EMF, Castiel kept on guard, and Dean tried to find, well, anything.

"No EMF, weird," announced Sam.

"Curious. I sense a strong presence in the house," Castiel said, looking in the cabinets of what looked like a kitchen. The entire place was sorted and stocked. It couldn't have been more than an hour that someone else was here let alone 48 years. An archway had a large piece of wood hanging from it. _That's gonna fall._ Suddenly, loud creaking echoed through the rooms. Now alert Dean slowly moved his way to the main hallway that lead to the stairs which lead to the attic. The others in his party followed suit, splitting up to cover different parts of the house. _Come out, come out, where ever you are._ Rifle at the ready, he tried to place his feet where the boards wouldn't creak. With his heart pounding in his ears he slowed to a stop. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Quickly, he spun around to meet the figure behind him. A blur of tan made him stop and lower his gun.

"God damn it Cas, you can't just sneak up behind me!" he whispered yelled, scolding the angle. Just as Castiel was about to mutter and apology, his eyes shifted to behind his head. Spinning again, this time he was met with an invisible force pushing him into Castiel behind him. Squirming to get up, the two were back to back in seconds flat ready for a fight. An explosion accompanied with a puff of smoke erupted next to Dean. The shock making the piece of wood fall from its archway to land on an unsuspecting moose under it. Dean watches as his brother crumbles to the ground, his body limp. Dean's stomach twists into several knots. _Sonofabitch. No. No, Sammy._ His vision was filled with red as he cursed out whoever or whatever this bitch was.

"No!" Dean heard it. It was small, a whisper but he still heard it. It wasn't Cas. Lifting his gun up once again he aimed at the source of the sound. It was a small shadow of a child completely covered in black cloth with a hood. As he started to squeeze his hand he heard another.

"No! Stop!" It sounded feminine. The shadow stepped quickly closer heading straight towards Sam. _Oh no she doesn't._ He pulled the trigger but the usual puff of a ghost didn't follow. Instead the figure doubled over from the force of the blow and fell to the ground. _The actual fucking hell?_

"I'm not a ghost you fucktruck!" the not-ghost gritted out. Dean didn't care in the slightest. He rushed to Sam. He was just knocked out, he'll be fine. Castiel put the tip of his angle blade to the back of the neck of the not-ghost. The figure stayed crumpled over. He put his brother in a more comfortable positon against the wall and stood up.

"Alright then. Who- no, what the hell are you," Dean growled.

"She is the strong presence," Castiel stated, voice cold. The not-ghost didn't answer, instead she grabbed the angle blade from Castiel, surprising him.

"Viesuru!" the not-ghost shouted, putting a hand up. And with that the angle was pushed back to the wall. The tight space's not leaving any room for a proper fight. Dean lifted his gun to shoot again. It was a stupid idea since it had been established she wasn't a ghost and he couldn't get close enough to use his knife. Right now it's his only option.

"Can you just wait one moment? Your friend is injured and I would like to help but you two are currently trying to kill me!" she barked, taking off her dark hood. She's young, seems about 16, with auburn hair braided into two short pigtails starting from the top of her head and rapping around the back and ending in two little tuffs of hair. Her smallish face made her eyes appear large, which because of the darkness he couldn't see all that well. Besides she had her eyes looking everywhere but him and Castiel. Now he could get a real good look at her. She stood long and thin but not skeletal. Her hood looked like it was straight out of Men in Tights accompanied with a long black dress made her look like an elf. He slowly lowered his gun and as he did Castiel slowly made his way back to the floor. Eleven over there still had Castiel's angle blade so he didn't make a move in fear she might do something crazy.

"My name is… Kerri, and I think there has been a huge misunderstanding."

"Ya think?" he snapped. Dean was now 110% done with this 'Kerri', one wrong move from her and she's getting a knife in her neck.

"No need to be so freakin' rude. You know that _you_ were the ones to invade _my_ house right?" Kerri declared. _What? Her house?_ She moved towards where Sam was behind him. He sidestepped in front of her, blocking her from his little brother. He was still knocked out cold so he wouldn't be able to protect himself. "Relax there Eric, I'm just gonna bring him into the kitchen so I can heal his wounds." Dean heard her say "Mariquil" and a wave of calm washed over him. He reluctantly complied and huffed as he picked up Sam to put him on a small table in the middle of the apartment sized kitchen. Castiel followed.

"Foteia," Kerri breathed out. Suddenly, the multiple candles in the room lit a flame which put a warm glow in the room. Now he could see his surrounding a lot better along with the little elf girl. Well, she didn't look like an elf now. She had taken off her hood and placed it on a wooden chair, presumably, made out of the same light wood of the table. Her dress was short, went down to about her knees. It had no straps and simply draped on her shoulders. At the waist was dozen of little pink flowers sown into the dress. They traveled down the skirt of the dress like rain. It contrasted to the pitch black color of the fabric. However, it was ruffed up a bit because of the rock salt. A twang of guilt twisted at his stomach.

She looked young. Too young to be living by herself.

Dean racked his brain for something that could a) make a force to throw people around the room like a rag doll especially an angel, and b) light specific candles on fire with one word. The first thing to come to mind was an old ghost, but that has been established to be false. _A witch maybe? But, don't they need hex bags for their spells?_ He didn't really know, listening to Rowena when she was babbling wasn't a part of his agenda. _An angel? A demon?_ Those were possible. But he wasn't getting a bitchy vibe from her. And why this vessel? Dean was pretty sure the dickweeds in the sky or in the ground wouldn't want to inhabit a little girl. Maybe the gross ones.

God, he wished his brother was awake. _He would know what to do_. He looked to Castiel for help. Instead of meeting his gaze, the angle was watching Kerri examine his brother. _Dude, lock it up._ Not liking the silence, he tried to strike up conversation. The girl has proven not to be hostile so he trusts her, for now.

"So, you a witch?" he asked. Might as well get my answer from the source. She didn't lift her gaze from Sam. Instead of answering, she simply said:

"He'll be fine. I don't think he has a concussion. But I'm no doctor," _Not a dentist._ "I'll be right back with some water and painkillers," _well she just fucking ignored me_. As she left the room, Castiel's eyes followed her. _What's up with him?_

"What's up with you?" Dean asked Castiel and his head snapped up to meet his gaze, finally.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are referring to," he responded.

"Dude, you were eyeing her like a hawk. I can get your caution but she seems like she doesn't want to kill us at the moment," Castiel sighed at the comment.

"It isn't that. It's just- she- her power is very familiar. I'm not sure why."

"Have you met her before?" Dean asked genially curious.

"No, not her specifically. I just can't place it," Kerri came back into the room with, as she said, a glass of water and painkillers. Sam started to awake, groaning, moaning, and cursing. She rushed to his side and handed him the water and pills.

"What- what's," the confused moose looked down at Kerri with the water and two pills. "Who are you?" he asked, tensing up a bit.

"The name's Kerri. You were knocked out," she replied politely not looking directly at his face. Sam accepted the water and pills with a thanks. He looked around at the crowd around him and relaxed when he saw his big brother. Dean went to his side.

"You alright?" he asked as he helped Sam to his feet.

"I've been better. Not dizzy so that's a good sign. What happened?" he held his head in his hands.

"You were hit in the head by a piece of wood. Weren't knocked out for too long," Dean replied. _Oh almost forgot._ "By the way, you completely ignored my question earlier," he addressed. Sam was slightly leaning on him for support.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I don't get many visitors, and the usually don't try to kill me. Usually," she looked away sheepishly. "But I'm not a witch. Witches are mean and bloodthirsty," she finally replied to Dean's question.

"Then what are you?" he let Sam sit down in the chair beside him.

"I'm- I'm a wizard. One of the last ones actually."


	2. On the Hunt

"A wizard."

"Yes."

"A wizard?"

"I thought I've already established that," she deadpanned. Sam couldn't believe it. An actual wizard right there, in front of him. He would be ecstatic if it weren't for the aching pain residing on his temples. However, he doubted the fact. There wasn't any viable lore on wizards (he has checked) other than some wonderfully written books that are, in fact, fictional _. Well we've seen angels, demons, zombies, witches, and everything else that's gone bump in the night. Wizards aren't that hard to believe._ He really hoped so.

"No freakin' way wizards exist," Dean voiced his concerns. Sam stopped leaning on Dean and his brother walked slightly closer to the little girl who called herself 'Kerri'. "Cause what are you? Hermione?"

"I don't think I am a messenger. I mean I just mostly stay here, in my home," she said, very confused. She saw the boys confused faces, which in turn, made her more confused. "Hermione. It is the feminine version of Hermes, the messenger god of Greek mythology. I just don't get why you compare me to a messenger god," she clarified. _Oh my god. Does she not know about one of the best series ever written? Poor girl._ Sam was quite drawn back from her statement, however. _Bright girl._

"But I can assure you I am very real. I mean you are the Men of Letters right? You should know of my species," she asked. _How does she know that?_

"How do you know that?" the brothers said in unison.

"Well, uh, the rock salt. If I was indeed a ghost, the salt would banish me, momentarily, to the veil. Only people who study things like that know that-" she pointed to Castiel-"and your angel friend is very telling as well." she smiled to herself. "It's good to see angels playing nice with others."

"We're hunters," Sam clarified. He hoped the painkillers would kick in soon. His head was killing him.

"What's a hunter?" she asked, slightly tilting her head. She looks so innocent. _How old is she?_ A sudden, blood chilling thought entered his mind. He hoped she doesn't have the childhood he had. _But she is a wizard. Do wizards let their young live on their own?_ He hoped not. He hoped a lot of things right now and it was making him crazy. As Sam was running every logical possibility of why a seemingly young wizard was living on their own, Dean started to drill her with questions about the case.

"Oh the couple that passed through here? I just scared them away, nothing more I promise," she vowed, looking at the top of Dean's head. She sat down at the wooden table. Dean sighed and took a chair next to the girl. His posture getting friendlier towards her. Dean has always been better with the kids in cases. He seems to be able to communicate better. _Plus she's not a threat and they have two dead bodies on their hands. We might be able to get to the bottom of this._

"Well, they turned up dead not too far from here," Dean said softly. A small gasp emitted from the girl. She covered her mouth with her hand, a look of sadness plastered on her face. Her other hand played with the cloth of her black dress nervously.

"How-" her voice cracked-"how did they die?" she whispered, her hands now in her lap and her head down. Dean took in a long breath and slowly let it out. He studied her for a second, then spoke.

"They had their blood drained. Teeth pulled out as well," he put simply. She hummed, the shock presumably waning and her breath steadied. She looked up to Sam, her eyes landing on the top of his head. Her neck had to crane for that.

"I- I simply wanted them to leave me alone. I didn't realize calling myself a monster would warrant people coming instead of keeping away," she shakily admitted. Dean looked to Sam. They both nodded. _This is defiantly not the monster we are looking for._

"Do you know who might want to do this? Or even who can?" Sam asked, also taking a seat next to the girl. The angel was forced to stand for there was only three chairs. Kerri's forest green eyes darted back and forth searching for an answer.

"A witch," she bit out. Her hands tightened into fists in her lap.

"Do you know of any witches in the area?" Castiel asked moving to stand in front of her. She shook her head 'no'.

"There were flowers on the vics' wrists," Dean remembered.

"Do you know what kind?" she questioned.

"Do I look like a florist to you?" he joked. Sam glared at his brother. _Not the right time Dean._ She blinked at the comment, taken aback.

"I don't know. I don't even know any of your names, and you come here like you own the place," she teased, a smug smile tugging at her lips. They went around the room introducing themselves apologetically. Sam then pulled out his phone showing the girl a picture he took of the flowers.

"It's called a poppy, bean sprout," she said to Dean. _Heh. Bean, Dean._ Dean frowned at the name. _Never letting this one down._

"Yeah, ok, what does it mean, Hermione," Dean grumbled. She snickered at his annoyance and continued.

"Poppies are a symbol of peace in death. But they can also mean eternal life or the consolation of a fallen warrior. It is very ironic that such a peaceful symbol is plastered on two perished people," she elaborated, slightly choking on that last bit. Sensing her sadness Sam placed his right hand on hers, taking the phone away from her. _Not a shifter. Good._

"This isn't your fault. You didn't know," he comforted. She looked to the top of his head.

"Thanks, bean stalk," she said simply, a smile gracing her lips. Dean snorted at the name which earned a glare from his little brother. _Now he'll never let that one down. Great._

"We could really use your assistance," Castiel mentioned. _It would be a good idea._ Sam looked to the tax accountant's trench coat. It was ruffed up and out of place, like he was in a fight. _Especially since it looks like she can hold her own against Cas._ Sam smirked. Kerri frowned.

"I don't know. I've already made a mess-" she looked down at her lap again-"plus this is as much as I would like to interact with the 'outside world'. I wouldn't like to interrupt your hunt. Now if you would please let me live in peace once more," she pleaded. The boys looked to one another. _Damnit._ Obeying the girl's wishes, the brothers stood up and followed the angel out of the quaint house. Before stepping out the door, Sam caught a glimpse of what seemed like the living room. It was small, like the rest of the house, and had one leather chair off to the left, next to a fire place. All around the room was books scattered about the floor. Some open, some closed, but all well-loved. However, on none of the books did Sam see the title of 'Harry Potter' in his quick glimpse. _Damnit._

Through a bit more digging and a clearer path to follow, the boys finally found the culprit. It was Jane, the friend of the dead girl. Turns out, she made everyone keep their mouths shut about the whole thing. It was like she owned the town. There were a few other bodies just like Sarah and Jacob that turned up that she covered using bribery. All it took was to come down hard on one of the more quiet friends. Apparently, the poppies were kinda like her signature. Although he made the boys promise that he would be safe from Jane, to which they vowed to. No one really new why she murdered all those people. But they knew they would be next if they didn't keep their mouths shut. All that was left was to kill the wicked witch of the west and go home. Maybe they could see Kerri again and properly apologize for barging in her home unwelcomed. For the time being, Sam focused on the task at hand.

They were approaching the witch's apartment. The building was well-kept and nicely furnished. It smelled of expensive cologne and cheap plastic. Sam, with his gun in hand, waited for Dean to pick the lock of the apartment door. As soon as he heard the click of the lock, Sam, his brother, and the angel slowly leaked into the room. They checked the house in all of the rooms, which took a while for the size of the apartment made his college dorm look like a bathroom. Once the rooms were deemed empty the boys took a look around. The place was littered with multiple spell books and hex bags. It was clear that Jane was doing all of the killings due to the impressive array of knifes and boxes of teeth. _Gross._

"When's the tooth fairy going to show up? I'm ready to kill this bitch then go home," Dean droned. Sam looked to Dean, he was obviously on edge. Ever since they met Lucifer last he's been like that. Honestly, Sam can't blame him. There's at least three badies haunting them at the moment. _Asmodeous, Lucifer, Michael. When does it end?_ Sam sighed to himself. _It's the job, remember?_

"On Cas' word we'll gank her and you will _apologize_ to Kerri, _then_ we'll go home," Sam enunciated.

"Fine, fine," he paused. "Sammy, she was way too young to be on her own. Where were her parents?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah I know, but what if things are done differently for wizards? Like, parents leave their young just after a few years," Sam proposed.

"What are they? Birds?" Dean scoffed. The moose shrugged as they heard footsteps near them.

"Cas?" Dean called out.

"Nope, just me sweetheart," a feminine voice answered. _Shit._ Castiel rounded a corner with Jane behind him with an angel blade to his back. The angel's face was twisted into a stern expression. His eyes turned apologetic when they landed on Dean.

"Ah, the Winchesters and their guard dog. It's, like, totally an honor," Jane purred. The brothers looked to each other, surprised. The witch chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I know exactly who you are. I mean, like, who doesn't with all the ruckus you guys are causing? You should be proud. You are totally on the front page of every monster's daily. Congrats." She pushed Castiel into the boys and casted a spell which knocked them backwards.

"However, I worked too hard for eternal life to be stopped by a couple of hunters and a good for nothing angel, so I'll just cut this meet and greet short," grabbing one of her knifes she rushed Sam who was on the floor. Slicing and dicing, she got a lucky shot at his arm, making a deep gash. Sam cursed as he kicked the girl off of him. Stinging bloomed on his forearm. Deep crimson started to flow as Sam tried to cover it. Dean grabbed Jane from behind and was about to shoot her when she shouted a spell. Suddenly, an intense pain erupted in his head and chest, traveling up his throat. Sam began to vomit blood profusely. _Bag. Hex. Hex bag. Dean!_ He began to become lightheaded from the loss of blood. Dean basically threw the girl away and rushed to his brother. He checked all of his pockets and found a blue-clothed hex bag in Sam's jacket pocket. Dean then quickly set the thing aflame but Sam continued to cough up red. Dean picked up Jane by the shirt and lifted her off the ground, slamming her into a wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean barked. Sam's vision began to black in and out, the cut on his arm no longer registered in his mind.

"That's what happens when you use human teeth. You totally should've seen that coming," Sam heard the witch say. It was like it was distant. Happening miles away. He felt Castiel next to him and put two fingers to his forehead. Sam expected the relief of fresh air but none came.

"Fix him!" Dean roared, his voice booming in Sam's ears. _Stop. So much blood._

"Never," she coughed out, cackling at the horror and anger in his brother's eyes.

"Anmagie!" another feminine voice shouted. It was like a weight was lifted from Sam's chest. The red stopped and his vision returned. He lay on floor, shaking and unable to move. He heard struggle around him. Shouting and breaking glass filled the room as all Sam could do was lay there on the floor. _Get up. Get up!_ Forcing his muscles to move, Sam slowly sat up. His migraine was unbearable now. As his eyes focused he saw Dean and Castiel burning the hex bags and pinning down the witch. Kerri sat beside him, a concerned look frozen on her face and terror in her eyes. She scanned all over Sam.

"Are you ok? Gosh, this is all my fault. I should have- I should have-," Sam cut her off in the middle of her babbling.

"You came," he sighed, a smile spreading on his face. She shyly looked down.

"I couldn't watch as this happened once more," she muttered.

"Alright. No more fun for you, Jane," Dean panted and he held a gun to the witch's head. Kerri looked up and rushed to the angry bear.

"Don't!" she stood in between Dean and Jane.

"What are you talking about? She's killed two people already, maybe more. Why shouldn't I?" he argued, not lowering his gun. "She also tried killing my brother. I think that's reason enough," Dean continued shifting his gaze to the witch.

"There are many things worth living for, a few things worth dying for, but nothing worth killing for," she countered. Shocked donned on Sam's and Castiel's faces. Dean sighed and hesitantly lowered his gun. _Wow. Well what did you expect? She's a wizard_. The witch laughed at Kerri's statement.

"Stupid, stupid little girl. You obvi don't know about the real world," the witch rasped. By this time, Sam had stood up and was next to Dean. His lungs screaming and head pounding, he stood tense to see what happened next. Jane looked up at Kerri and a mixture of shock and horror twisted her face.

"You're- you're a fucking wizard," the witch gasped, squirming up on to her feet. "No that- that can't be possible. You're extinct! Fucking extinct!" she started to drown in hysteria. Practically foaming at the mouth. _Looks like she has a few screws lose._ Sam took a fighting stance along with his brother and the angel.

"Not all of us," Kerri's posture became defensive. She was obviously scared. But her face was filled with determination, pity, and sadness. Sam couldn't place why she had that sadness. It was of false hope, longing. _What has happened to this girl?_ Jane took in a breath to spill another spell but Kerri beat her to it.

"Margnrre," with that, Jane was resolved to a mute state.

"How does that solve our problem?" Dean asked.

"She can't speak. No words. No spells. She can't hurt anyone with magic now," she put simply.

"What's stopping her from killing more people?" Sam asked. She smiled, and looked to the top of his head, craning her neck.

"The police," she explained. _Smart._

The dark spaces of the night were filled with red and blue, and sirens filled the air. As Sam finished speaking with a police officer, he caught a glimpse of Jane being pushed into a police car. Her eyes were covered in mascara, making her look like a panda. Streaks in her caked makeup ran down her cheeks from the false tears she gave the officers. He turned to where Kerri was standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life back there," her head snapped up to look at his nose. She then looked away in embarrassment. Still, a smile etched its way on her face, revealing her dimples.

"Anyone would've done it. I just want to help," she assured. Her smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "I should say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked, confused. She sighed and looked over at Dean and Castiel. They were standing in front of one another, talking about God knows what.

"I knowingly sent you into danger. It was very rude of me and I apologize," she looked up to the top of his head, her eyes pleading. Sam's lip curled up in response.

"You don't have to apologize for that. We're hunters. We get flung into stuff like that all the time," he assured. Kerri's face turned into concern.

"So you almost get killed all the time?" she said, astonished. Sam thought for a moment. _Yeah, pretty much_. His brother and Castiel came walking over to the two.

"Thanks, kid. Couldn't have don't it without you," Dean praised Kerri.

"I know you wanted to kill her. I just…" her voice trailed for a moment. "I believe that no one deserves to die. That there is good in all people," she finished, looking at Dean's nose. A sad smile appeared on Dean's face. It made him appear much, much older _. Jeeze. This kid really hasn't seen the world, has she?_

"You are the kindest wizard I have ever met," Castiel complemented her. She giggled.

"Aren't I the only wizard you have ever met?" she tilted her head to the side.

"The kindest being then," that coming from the angel probably meant a lot. Since he has lived for centuries. The gesture made her smile once more. Her smiles her very refreshing for the boys. Especially now. Sam was right to go on this hunt.

"Thanks, feathers," the brothers snorted at the name which earned an eye roll from the exasperated angel. _Looks like we've just acquired a new friend. If the names mean anything._ Sam proceeded to ask her questions about herself. Mostly her kind, his curiosity taking over. Although Dean told Sam to quit buggin' the girl, she answered most of his questions. Sam took mental note of every word she said. Her power came from her 'will'. It was kinda like an energy source. The words were only to help concentrate that power into a single thought. A single action. She had lived in that cabin in the woods ever since she was five. Now she was fourteen, and was kinda offended when Dean assumed she was thousands of years old or something.

As the boys escorted her back to her cabin, they continued to talk. She wasn't very sure if any of her kind where left but she was determined that they were. She became quiet when Sam brought up her parents, so he decided to ovoid the topic. To no surprise, she loved to read. In fact, all she knew she acquired from books. Sam suggested a seven book series to her. She said that she'd look into it. The entire time they walked her back to her cabin, Castiel was kinda staring a hole in her. _Wonder what that's all about._ He decided not to pry. They finally reached the girl's house, just as it was left. She invited them in for tea, but the boys felt that they overstayed their welcome. However, she did give them some strawberries for the road. Apparently, she had a garden out back. She was just full of surprises. She also had no phone, but they knew where to find her. Sam gave her all of their numbers just in case she decided to get one.

"Thank you again for helping us out. Who knows where I would be if you didn't step in," Sam said to her. She assured Sam that it was no problem and she was glad to help.

"I think that I'll start to 'roam' in the outside world more. There has been a lot I've missed," she admitted.

"Start with Netflix. It's a gold mine there," Dean suggested. She laughed at the comment.

"I'll try to find it." she paused. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm willing to help."

"Same here, Hermione. We're here if you need us. Only a call away," Dean assured. They said their good byes, hugs included, and Team Free Will 1.0 trekked their way back to the motel.

Sam breathed in the stale air of the room. His head was still aching, but it's gone down slightly from the tree Advils he took. The brothers packed up their belongings as Castiel waited for them in the car.

"I told you," Sam teased.

"Good for you, bean stalk" Dean quipped. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Dean chuckled. "Fine, bean sprout," he taunted. This earned a glare from his older brother.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam was glad that _something_ went right. Abet, he had to almost die for it to happen, but hey. What was new? Thousands of questions still buzzed in his head as they left the state. Millions more formed as they reached the bunker. Just the _idea_ of wizards made him squeal. He could only talk so much about it with Dean until he had enough with the 'geekiness'. Castiel gave up no information about the subject so the moose was forced to keep it to himself. Just for now at least. He really hoped he would see Kerri again. _God, now I sound like a love-struck teenager._ But it didn't feel like that. Well, he hoped not. She's fourteen. Her presence just made the world turn a few shades brighter. Her optimism bleeding into the boys, and it showed. Moral really grew after that hunt. They all became more motivated. They haven't come any closer to opening a portal to the other world, but something told Sam it wouldn't be long before they cracked it.

He just knew it.


End file.
